


That’s Just Him, the Way He Is.

by Azreatz



Category: The Walking Dead Game
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azreatz/pseuds/Azreatz
Summary: ‘He got up like it never even happened. Like he’d never been shot. But he got up for her.
Kudos: 3





	That’s Just Him, the Way He Is.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little spin off of season 2, Lee, Carley and Kenny are still there( maybe more from the original crew in the future), pretty much based upon the ending of S1 was Lee’s nightmare. I know I really enjoy the original S1 cast, but can’t find many fics with them in it. So I made one. This obviously isn’t finished and I plan on adding more.

He heard cracking. Lots of it. He turned back to see Luke half under water. Clementine was going over to him, trying to help. He swore up and down sometimes he hates how big of an impression he is on her. “Clem, wait!” Before he even got finished, Luke and Clementine both fell.

Lee blacks out and makes the unconscious decision to dive into the water after them. ‘Clementine first.. she’s the priority.. it’s okay lee.. it’s okay lee..’ was all that he repeated in his head as he dove down to save them.Lee beat the zombie off of clementine and threw her up to the surface, to dive down to find Luke and find he’s being dragged down to the bottom. 

He dives after him and kills the zombie, and lifts Luke up on his shoulder as he hoists him up. Now, all he has to do is make it u-

He falls unconscious due to lack of air just before he makes it, hell Carley was already pulling him up as he passed out.

He awoke, and all the pain and selflessness came back to bite him. “Fuck..” he said as he rose, he saw clementine and Luke sitting next to a fire, he hadn’t even realized how cold he was until he saw them. “Hey! You’re okay!” He heard Carley say, and she sat next to him. “Fucking hell, Lee. You’re gonna freeze to death, go sit by the fire.” She hesitated to find words to say after that. A minute went by before anyone had said anything.

“Lee.. are you okay?” Clementine asked. “Knowing you’re okay, I’m better than ever” Lee mumbled the last part of the sentence a little. Carley wondered if it was on purpose or not.

Hours went by, Kenny joined them and sat by the fire. “You know.. Lee.. what you did back there was something I could have never done. Ever. It seems a little.., odd though, knowing you’d just throw your life away like that?” Kenny said, Lee knew he wanted a reason. “Well In the split second I decided trading one life for two would be a better option than sitting there helplessly.” Lee quickly answered back, he knew everyone worried about him whether they admit it or not.

At night, Lee heard someone stand up and walk out the door. Probably to investigate that weird knocking sound. Next thing he knew, everyone was outside. Arvo shot his shoulder, close to his neck. He fell and heard 3 people yell his name. Probably Carley, Clementine and Kenny. He heard another gunshot and saw clementine drop. He filled with rage in an instant. He gave Carley a look that said “hold me back.” And got up like it never even happened. That he’d never been shot. He got up for her. Clementine.

Carley received the look and held lee back before shouting “Kenny, a little help here?”. Kenny helped hold lee back. 

“I’ll kill you you son of a bitch! You just shot a little girl, you know that? Why?? She was no fucking threat to you.” Lee screamed, but quickly remembered walkers were still an issue. Carley or Kenny accidentally loosened their grip on him, and Lee went ballistic. Slammed Arvo’s head into the hood of the truck a good 3 times, nobody’s ever seen Lee like this before. He quickly broke the gun’s barrel in half using the truck’s tires as leverage and whacked Arvo with the broken barrel a good few times before dropping it all and rushing to Clem.


End file.
